Don't Ever Come Near Me!
by WolframLover09
Summary: Fuji and Eiji are dating each other but one day Atobe comes over to Fuji's house. Bad things start to happen...Eiji wants to know what happened in their past. Will be rated M. Fuji/Eiji They are all adults.
1. Get out

One day Atobe was riding in his limo, at night, and stopped at Fuji's house. He wanted to give Fuji a present because it was his birthday tomorrow. Atobe got out of the limo and walked over to the door cool like, and knocked on it. Fuji came to the door.

"Coming! Coming!" Fuji opened it up. "H-Hello, what brings you out here?" Fuji leaned on the door.

Atobe smiled and cocked his eyebrow. He got closer to Fuji but Fuji backed away.

"Why are you backing away?" Atobe asked.

"Why are you getting closer?" Fuji responded.

"Heh, stubborn as always…" Atobe walked inside and shut the door pinning Fuji to a wall. "Right Shusuke?"

Fuji shoved him away. With his eyes open and glaring at him.

"Don't touch me!" Fuji yelled.

Atobe grinned. "Why not? You used to love it when I touched you everywhere, Shusuke."

"Shut up! And don't call me 'Shusuke'." Fuji gulped.

Then footsteps were heard. Eiji was running down the stairs. He was dressed in only his boxers.

"Shusuke! What's wrong?" Eiji stopped. "What are you doing here?" Eiji glared at Atobe.

"Oh it seems though I interrupted something." Atobe looked Eiji up and down.

Fuji then stood in front of Eiji, blocking the view for Atobe to see Eiji.

"Don't look at him." Fuji then pointed to the door. "Leave." Fuji said in a cold voice.

"Heh well I'll just leave this here." Atobe put a small box, wrapped in wrapping paper, on a table.

Atobe turned to Fuji then set his eyes over to Eiji. He smirked and then turned to the door and left. Before he closed the door, he winked at Fuji. Fuji blushed a light shade of pink and the door was completely shut.

There was silence for a moment. Eiji walked up to Fuji and hugged him from behind.

"Shusuke, what happened between you two?" Eiji asked.

Eiji had to know why his boyfriend was shaking and why was he yelling. It was not normal for Fuji Shusuke to yell.

"Eiji, please. I do not want to talk about it. Not now, please?" Fuji said with a shaky voice.

"Yes…" Eiji said and turned Fuji around and kissed him.

It bothered Eiji so much. He wanted to know what happened, why is his boyfriend about to break down in tears, and why did Atobe leave a gift for Fuji? Eiji wanted to know this. He wanted to know this now.

-End Chapter One-

T.T Well I tried…and I'm sorry….XD Anyways yeah I was kinda getting bored with my other fanfic so I wrote this one! Don't worry I'm still writing the other!


	2. I love you

"Eiji, please forget what you just saw. Forget it all." Fuji said as he looked at Eiji with sorry eyes.

"Shusuke, how can I forget that someone was trying to hurt you? Or trying to fuck you?" Eiji held Fuji close. "I don't want you to be taken away. I do not want you to be hurt! I don't want anything bad happen to you!" Eiji's voice was shaking.

Fuji smiled. "Eiji you do love me so dearly, don't you?"

"Of coarse I do! You are MY seme! You are MY boyfriend! You're MY LOVER!" Eiji said as he kissed Fuji passionately.

Fuji on the other hand was somewhat surprised that he was uke, and then quickly took over. He shoved Eiji in a wall and kissed him more. He put his hand down Eiji's boxers and rubbed Eiji's now hard cock. Eiji had a light shade of blush on his face with lushy eyes looking at Fuji's blue, dominant eyes. Eiji was completely in love with those eyes. Something about his eyes seems to weaken Eiji. They broke apart.

"Eiji, you're so cute." Fuji said as he rubbed Eiji's cheek with his free hand.

"Shusuke…you make me so hot." Eiji said bucking in Fuji's hand.

Fuji smiled. "And that's a bad thing?" Fuji rubbed his nose on Eiji's nose.

Eiji smirked. "I don't know, is it?" He winked.

"Heh, I guess not." They kissed.

Eiji broke the kiss. "Shusuke we better go to bed. We have work tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right." Fuji sighed. "I will say this to you as a heads up though. I will fuck you tomorrow night." Fuji winked and squeezed Eiji ass.

"Oh really? But I have work the next day." Eiji smirked.

"Well I don't." Fuji licked Eiji's ear.

"Hmph!" Eiji crossed his arms. "Well fine, but I won't go down without a fight." Eiji pecked Fuji's lips.

"Heh, it won't be much of a fight. I got you wrapped around my finger." Fuji licked Eiji's lips.

"So, I can still be dominant." Eiji giggled.

"When it comes to having sex with me, Eiji. You give in." Fuji's eyes looked into Eiji's eyes. In a seductive look.

Eiji loves those eyes. Their so beautiful and seductive.

"Well it's because of your eyes." Eiji said then poked Fuji at his side.

It made Fuji laugh a little and let go of Eiji. Eiji took off and ran up the stairs.

"Ha ha! You can't get me." Eiji said then shook his butt at Fuji.

A glint appeared in Fuji's eyes and took off after Eiji. Eiji giggled and ran towards their room. Fuji followed him. Fuji finally got to Eiji and tackled him to the ground.

"Heh heh, Shusuke, g-get off." Eiji said as he was squirming.

Eiji seen his eyes. Fuji's eyes had a seme look in them.

"Oh Eiji." Fuji said closing his eyes acting all innocent looking. "You're so cute when you're helpless."

Eiji gulped. "H-hey now, we have work! Remember Shusuke?"

Fuji opened his eyes and glared at him with a dominant, seme look in them. Eiji's heart pounded more.

"It's Fuji-sama." Fuji said and kissed Eiji.

Eiji moaned and Fuji was traveling his hand down to Eiji's boxers. Eiji broke the kiss again.

"F-Fuji sama…what are you going to do?" Eiji said all ukey, innocent like.

Fuji bent down and whispered sexily in his ear. "I'm going to fuck you hard. I'm going to make you scream my name." Fuji then grabbed Eiji cock again. "I love you, Eiji." Fuji smiled.

"I love you too, Shusuke."

-End of Chapter Two-

:D So how'd you like it? Uh yeah…you know the usual! Please review.


	3. Birthday Boy

"Hey, Shusuke. We really need to be going to bed. It's eleven." Eiji smiled.

"…Fine." Fuji sighed. "I won't fuck you."

Eiji hugged Fuji. "Shusuke…you know how much this job means to me."

"Yes I know. Working at a pet care place is one of your dream jobs, correct?"

"Yeah!" Eiji nodded.

Fuji smiled sadly. "Since you love your job a lot I'll let you go so you can keep it." Fuji winked and got off of Eiji and walked to the bedroom.

"Did I do something?" Eiji said talking to himself.

Eiji got up and walked into the room. When he got there Fuji was already in the bed. Eiji walked over to the bed and laid down, kissed Fuji on the head.

"Good night Shusuke. I love you." Eiji said and went to sleep.

Fuji, on the other hand, wasn't asleep and couldn't fall asleep. He just laid there on his side.

"Why do I feel sad? My heart is starting to hurt. My eyes, there filling up with tears…why?" Fuji thought to himself.

The next day Fuji woke up, his hair was a little messy. He heared footsteps.

"Oh good morning Shusuke!." Eiji said and tackled Fuji.

Eiji looked down and Fuji looked up. "G-Good morning, Eiji."

"Shusuke guess who's birthday it is today!" Eiji want two seconds. "Yours!" Eiji hugs Fuji.

"Heh E-Eiji you seem happy today." Fuji said and hugged Eiji back.

"Because it's your birthday, Silly!" Eiji said tapping one finger on Fuji's nose. "You're so cute, Shusuke!"

"Oh thanks Eiji." Fuji said smiling.

"Oh and guess what happens to the birthday boy! He gets spanked."

"Oh Eiji y-you don't need to do that…" Fuji said and tries to get out of Eiji's hold.

"No your not going anywhere! Lets see you're twenty-one so you get spanked twenty-one times!." Eiji said with a devil cat face.

"N-No Eiji. Y-You wouldn't do that to me…right?" Then Fuji got serious. "Remember I can fuck you hard and knock you senseless if I wanted to."

"Then do it. I would love it, because it's from you." Eiji said in a seductive tone.

"Get on your knees." Fuji demanded.

"Nuh uh! I need to spank you! Now come here, Shusuke!" Eiji said and tried to grab a hold on Fuji, but failed.

Fuji dodged and ran to the door. He turned around and then ran out the bedroom door.

"Damn that Shusuke." Eiji pouted. "Well I'll do it tonight."

* * *

-End Chapter Three-

GAH! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile!! GOMEN! -bows- For give and for get? -puppy eyes-


	4. Work

At Pet Care, where Eiji is sitting down at his desk reading some paper works. He yawns and sets the paper down on his desk.

"Man, I didn't know being co-manager was this much work." He said and looked over at his clock hanging up on the wall. "Oh it's almost Shusuke's lunch break! I should call him, see how he's doing."

Eiji got up and headed over to the coat hanger by his door. He grabbed his cell that was in his pocket. He saw that he had missed a call and there was a voice mail too. He saw who had called him.

"Shusuke? Why'd he call me before lunch?" Eiji asked himself. He called his voice mail first to see what Fuji wanted.

"Please enter your code." the voice mail woman said. Eiji pushed in his code. "You have one new message. To play your messages press one." Eiji pressed one. "New message."

"Hey Eiji it's me. Don't worry I am not mad that you did not answer, although I am a bit surprised. You must be busy. Listen I will be late coming home tonight…I do not know what time I will be home, but it will be late. So do not wait for me for supper. , okay? Also, do not call me at lunch, because I will be in a meeting. Sorry, Eiji. Anyways I have to go before I am caught. I love you Eiji. Bye-Bye." That was it.

"Shusuke…" Eiji was a little sad. He knew that Fuji was going to be busy since he is the best businessperson in the building, but he wants to spend time with him. Eiji looked over at his paper work that he had to read and let out a big sigh. "Well I guess I better get to work." Eiji walked over to his desk, with his cell in his hand. He sat his cell down by the picture of Fuji and himself. He smiled when he saw the picture and then got back to his work.

Meanwhile at Fuji's work, Fuji was walking in the hallway. He saw the new worker and waved once he passed him. The new person looked back at Fuji and looked him up and down. He smiled and licked his lips, and then he carried on with what he was doing.

Fuji stopped and looked over to his side, out the window. He looked around and saw the place where Eiji works at and smiled. , then continued to walk to his desk. He opened the door the shut it once he got inside. He turned around and saw Atobe right by the window in his room.

"What are you doing here?" Fuji said coldly.

Atobe smirked. "Now now, don't be so cold, Fuji. You wouldn't want me to fire you now would you?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Fuji said with his eyes opened.

"Heh you haven't heard? I'm your new boss." Atobe said and walked closer to Fuji. "Now…what should I put you to work on?" Atobe said and backed Fuji into a wall. Atobe took Fuji's chin and tilted it up so they could see eye-to-eye.

"Atobe stop, please." Fuji said trying to get out of Atobe's grasp.

"No, I will not stop. I know that you still love me. You are still using that person, Kikumaru Eiji's his name right? Well just so, you know it is making me jealous. You won, Shusuke. You won my hear-" Atobe was interrupted by Fuji.

"I'm not 'using' Eiji! I really do love him! I would never hurt nor use him! Now get let me go." Fuji yelled. Atobe let go of Fuji. There was silence then Fuji opened the door. "If you have no other reason to be in here, Sir, please leave."

Atobe left without saying a word or looking back at him. Fuji shut the door, walked over to his desk, and sat down. He looked out the window again and smiled once he saw Eiji's work. He wanted this room because it was the only room to have a good view of Eiji's work.

-End of Chapter Four-

…I feel like I did a so-so job at this chapter. I'm also happy that you guys like my fics. :D Please keep on supporting me and reading my fics! It will mean the world to me. Please review. Thank you.


	5. The chill

There was a knock on the door, so Fuji got up and walked over to the door. He opened it. Standing in front of the door was the new person. Fuji didn't know what his name is. "Uh is there something I can help you with?" Fuji smiled his normal smile.

"Y-Yes. Can you help me sort out my paper work? I know you're busy, but-" he was interrupted by Fuji.

"It's fine. I'll be gladly to help." Fuji said still smiling.

"R-Really? That's awesome! Uh wait I mean thank you." He said bowing to Fuji. He lead Fuji to his office, but on the way there they chat with each other. "So Fuji-san, what are you doing after work?"

"Oh I was just going to go back home." Fuji said politely.

"Oh I see. No plans…how about we go eat together?" the guy said.

"Uh…I-I don't think tonight will be the best. Sorry." Fuji stuttered.

"N-No need to be sorry, Fuji-san. I was the one who was asking." they guy said nervously.

"Why don't you call me 'Fuji' instead. By the way, I never got your name." Fuji said as they both walked into the guys office.

"My name is Chizuki Minami." Minami said kindly. "But please call me 'Minami' instead." Minami was tall, tan, black shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and very handsome.

"Minami. Okay got it." Fuji chuckled a little. Fuji sat some paper down on Minami's desk and a couple of them flew off. Fuji bent over to pick them up, he then felt a chill run down his spin for some reason. For what he didn't know was that Minami was checking Fuji out. Fuji was down and put the papers on the desk. He looked at the time. "I should get going. Sorry, but I'll help you tomorrow."

Minami went over to Fuji and held out his hand for a hand shake. "Okay." Minami said. Fuji smiled then held his hand out for the hand shake. Their hands met and Minami had a little tighter grip than what he should have. Fuji just smiled and walked out closing the door. Fuji sighed and walked back to his office to get his stuff.

Meanwhile at Eiji's work, Eiji was sitting down at his desk, yet again. He heard some noises outside of his office. He couldn't help but go out and see. He walked out. "What's going on out here?" Eiji said and then saw a kitty pinned to the ground by a worker. "Hey, what are you guys doing?!" Eiji said running over and took the kitty away from the people.

"Oh this kitty was being bad and not coming with me." The lady said.

Eiji was holding the cat and it wasn't fighting back. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Well Sir all cats do love you for some reason."

"That's true." Eiji then turned to the lady. "If I see you do that again to any animal I'll have no choice but to fire you, sorry."

"…It's okay, Sir. I understand. I won't disappoint you like that again."

"Okay good." Eiji said and walked towards the room and put the cat on the table, continuing to pet it to keep it calm. "So what do they have to do to you today?"

"He's going to get fixed. Aren't you big fella?" The lady said and got a animal mask to put the cat to sleep.

"Fixed? Aww poor guy." Eiji said.

"Oh sir, can you make sure that it doesn't have affection, since he's also getting his check up." The lady asked.

"O-Okay?" Eiji said laid the cat down. _"This is so wrong of me to do this…touching a cat like this, especially since it's a boy."_ Eiji thought to himself. Eiji reached down there and was making sure the cat was healthy down there. "Yes he's healthy."

"Okay well we'll do the rest. Thank you, Sir." She bowed.

"No problem." Eiji said walking out.

"_To bad he's gay." _The lady thought to herself. And then continued to work.

-End of Chapter 5-

T.T I fail. XD Well umm….I'm sorry that it took me this long to post. Please, review!


	6. Sorry :'

I am back and I am sorry it took so long. :'( I have been busy and with that I have forgot all about my stories and passwords. Plus my mom is trying to get me out of my shell and have a social life. -.-;; I shall update the story or stories. Idk cuz I forgot about my stories and now I got read them all over to see where the heck I am at in them. XD So far I read one chapter of 'Don't Ever Come Near Me' and I'm like "was I on crack when I made these?" -.-;;


End file.
